Silly Song Scenarios
by paigehawkins
Summary: Just a bunch of random scenes with different characters singing random songs. Includes Jack Frost, Hiccup, and Jim Hawkins. Rated T for mild language. No smut. No copyright infringement intended. All songs and characters belong to their respective owners.
1. Kiss The Girl:JackJim

**Silly Song Scenarios**

 **Disney songs sung by non/Disney characters**

 **Song #1: Kiss the Girl**

 **Characters:** **Jack Frost-vocals**

 **Jim Hawkins…annoyed as hell**

Jack Frost and Jim Hawkins sit in the park in Burgess where Jim is visiting. Jack looks over and spots a teenage girl walking nearby. A devilish smile crosses his face.

"Oh Jim," he sing-songs, "there's you're girlfriend."

Jim looks over and growls, "she's not my girlfriend."

"But you wish she was," Jack prods, "why not give her a kiss?"

Jim freezes, "no way! We're just friends."

Jack shakes his head, "pathetic Jim."

Jim shrugs, "it's the way it is deal with it."

Jack's smiles grows bigger, "or maybe you just need a little push."

Jack pulls out a set of bongo drums. "First we got to create da mood," Jack says in a bad Jamaican accent.

Jim panics. _Oh he wouldn't! And where'd he get those bongos?_

Jack begins to sing.

There you see her, sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her

We talk all the time she's got plenty to say

And you don't know why but you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

No I wanna beat you with those bongos

Yes you want her, look at her you know you do

No I don't!

It's possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

I'm sure there's more than one way

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Uh no she might smack me for that

Sing with me now

Not a chance snowball

Sha la-la-la-la-la

My oh my look at the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

I'm not shy, I'm just a gentleman

Sha la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad

No what's sad is your singing

Ain't it a shame too bad

You gonna miss the girl

But I'm not gonna miss when I give you a fat lip

"Come on Jim what are you waiting for, give her a big smooch," Jack urges. "No way not happening," Jim replies. "Afraid she doesn't like you," Jack teases. "Please how could she not like me," Jim asks offended. Jack shrugs, "probably pretty easily." Jack jumps up a tree as Jim takes a swing at him. Jack laughed and resumes singing.

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Yeah my moment to knock you out, and where the hell is the blue lagoon the lake's frozen dumbass

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

Anytime but now would be perfect like July

She don't say a word and she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

We talk every day! Were you even listening?! Hey, hello?

Sha la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared

I'm not scared!

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Only thing I'm in the mood for is kicking your ass

Sha la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl

No I DON'T!

Sha la-la-la-la-la

Float along

Listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

No you're telling me to kiss her

Sha la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Do what the music say

You wanna kiss the girl

Absolutely not!

You've got to kiss the girl

Why don't you kiss the girl?

Because you're still here

You gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

"So what's her name Jim," Jack asked, "I'm gonna call her over." Jim takes another swing at Jack. "I'm gonna kill you for this," Jim growls angrily. Jack laughs, "um how can you I'm already a spirit." "Just hold still so I can beat you like those bongos," Jim shot back.

Jack just laughs and calls out to the girl. "Hey cutie my buddy Jim has something for you." "Shut up Jack," Jim yells, "leave Julie out of this." "Oh that's her name," Jack smirks, "oh by the way she can't see me remember." Jim turns red realizing it looks like he's been yelling at no one.

Jack flies into a tree and chants, "Jim and Julie sitting in a tree."

"Stop it Jack," Jim demands.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Jack continues, "first comes love then comes marriage."

"And here comes me to beat you senseless," Jim growls climbing the tree. Jack jumps up higher then flies off chanting, "then comes Jim with a baby carriage." Jim sighs in defeat, "I hate it when he does that."


	2. Nobody Else But You: JackHiccup

**Song #2: Nobody Else But You**

 **Movie: A Goofy Movie**

 **Characters:** **Jack Frost,** **Hiccup**

 **Both sing**

Jack Frost and Hiccup sit in silence. They have just had a massive fight because Jack wants to go out but Hiccup is scared of what people might say. Both want to apologize but neither wants to make the first move. So they now sit on the couch in awkward silence. Only one way to fix this, music.

J: There are times you drive me, shall we say bananas

And your mind is missing, no offence, a screw

H: None taken

J: Still whatever mess I land in

Who is always understandin'?

Nobody else but you

H: Oh your moodiness is now and then bewilderin'

And your values may be so to speak, askew

J: Gesundheit

H: Thanks

Who deserves a hero's trophy, as we face each 'catastro-phee'?

Nobody else but you

Both: Nobody else but you

It's just our luck

We're stuck together

Nobody else but you

It's crazy enough to believe we'll come through

J: So your jokes are all let's face it prehistoric

H: And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo

Both: But when life becomes distressin'

Who will I be SOS'in?

J: If you're having trouble guessing here's a clue

Though he seems intoxicated

He's just highly animated

And he's nobody else but

Both: Nobody else but you

We've turned into a true blue duo

Hard times we've had a few

H: Like we're thrown in the drink

J: Like we're tossed out of town

Both: But when I start to sink, hey I'd rather go down

With nobody else but Y-O-U!

"I love you," Hiccup says softly. "Love you too," Jack replies. They kiss realizing they wouldn't want to be with anyone else, they only want each other. Jack figures he can get Hiccup out of the house tomorrow.


	3. Father and Daughter:JackHiccupSophie

**Song #3: Father and Daughter by Paul Simon**

 **Movie: The Wild Thornberry's Movie**

 **Characters:** **Jack Frost-Vocals** **,** **Hiccup-Vocals**

 **Both**

 **Sophie**

Six year old Sophie Frost-Haddock stirred restlessly in her bed as her once pleasant dream grew dark. She was suddenly alone with the exception of a large man dressed as a doctor. He cackled maniacally as he chased after her through what looked like an old dentist's office. She hid in a cabinet hoping he would just go away but as soon as she thought she heard his footsteps disappear the cabinet door slammed open revealing the deranged dentist with a very large drill in hand. "Open wide," he sneered aiming the drill at her mouth. Sophie was too scared to scream and could only violently shake her head no while keeping her mouth shut tight.

He brought the drill closer and closer until it was right in her mouth and she screamed as loud as she could. Her eyes snapped open as her own scream woke her up and she could barely catch her breath. She looked around frantically but could hardly make out her own room in the dark. "Daddy, papa," she called out tearfully. In half a second Jack raced into his daughter's room terrified with Hiccup close behind.

"Sophie what's the matter, are you ok," he asked flicking on her lamp. Seeing her whimper he immediately sat beside her and gathered in his arms. Hiccup sat on the other side rubbing her back. "I had a bad dream," she whimpered hugging her dads. "Aww sweetie it's ok," Hiccup said soothingly, "wanna tell us about it?"

Jack frowned, "you want her to relive something that terrified her?"

"So we know how to fix it," Hiccup replied. He quirked an eyebrow as if to say 'you really wanna fight me on this?' Jack sighed, "you win. Ok Soph what happened?" Sophie recanted her dream about the evil dentist and the drill he used. When she finished both had looks of terror on their faces. "Wow no wonder you were scared," Hiccup said trying to shake the image from his mind. "Told you the dentist was evil," Jack added hugging Sophie tightly.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "the dentist isn't evil."

"Is too they're always sticking their hands and pointy things in your mouth," Jack replied indignantly. Hiccup resisted the urge to slap Jack upside the head. "Kinda the point of going to the dentist knucklehead," Hiccup pointed out hiding his chuckle. Jack pouted he hated losing an argument especially to Hiccup.

Sophie tugged on his sleeve, "daddy does this mean I don't have to go to the dentist tomorrow?" Jack was about to say yes but caught Hiccup giving him a look. "Yeah Soph you do," Jack answered ruffling her hair. Sophie still looked scared so Jack came up with an idea. "Hey how about your papa and I sing you your favorite song ok, it'll help you sleep," Jack suggested. "Great idea how about it ladybug," Hiccup agreed using his nickname for Sophie. Wiping her eyes Sophie nodded. Jack got up and grabbed the guitar from their spare room and sat back down on Sophie's left while Hiccup sat on her right. Sophie settled quietly between her dads and relaxed as Jack began to strum.

J: If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream

And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are

H: Just open your window and follow your memory upstream

To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star

J: I believe the light that shines on you will shine on you forever

And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed

H: I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever

And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head

Both: I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow

Gonna paint a sign so you'll always know

As long as one and one is two

There could never be a father who loves his daughter more than I love you

J: Trust your intuition, it's just like going fishing

You cast your line and hope you'll get a bite

H: But you don't need to waste your time

Worrying about the marketplace, try to help the human race

Struggling to survive its harshest night

Both: I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow

Gonna paint a sign so you'll always know

As long as one and one is two

There could never be a father who loves his daughter more than I love you

"Come on Soph, how about singing along," Jack said smiling.

All: I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow

Gonna paint a sign so you'll always know

As long as one and one is two

There could never be a father who loves his daughter more than we love you

Jack finished strumming the last few chords and smiled softly as Sophie snuggled against her pillow. Hiccup stroked her hair and kissed her head. Jack put the guitar down and kiss her cheek. "You ok now ladybug," Hiccup asked softly. Sophie nodded, "uh huh thank you for singing our song." "Aww anytime princess," Jack replied tucking her in, "you have sweet dreams ok." They said goodnight and walked out of the room watching as Sophie drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they all sat in the exam room of the dentist's office. Sophie still looked really nervous but Hiccup had an idea to fix that. "Good morning I'm Doctor Toothiana and how's my patient today," Doctor Toothiana greeted smiling. Sophie shrank back a bit. "Uh she's a little scared," Jack replied bashfully. "Oh well maybe we can do something to make it better," Doctor Toothiana replied.

Hiccup piped up, "I was just thinking the same thing. How about you clean one of our mouths first so she can see it doesn't hurt and she doesn't need to be scared." "That's an excellent idea," Doctor Toothiana agreed. "Great and my husband Jack has already volunteered to do it," Hiccup said squeezing Jack's shoulder. Jack looked up in shock, "wait what?" Hiccup nudged him, "you're gonna show Sophie that the dentist isn't scary." Jack froze, "I am? When did I say that?"

"Just now," Hiccup replied pushing Jack towards the chair as Sophie climbed down. Jack was about to protest when he felt Sophie tug on his sleeve. "Daddy the dentist isn't scary right," she asked unsure. Damn. "Nope," Jack replied climbing into the chair and opening his mouth. "Ok let's see…oh my your teeth sparkle like freshly fallen snow," Doctor Toothiana commented.

Jack smiled a little bigger, "thank you I take excellent care of them." Hiccup looked at him skeptically, "you're not using those whitening strips are you?" "No," Jack lied. Sophie giggled she loved her dads.


End file.
